Noël
by Keiry95
Summary: Quand Saint Nicolas décide se mêler des voeux de deux humaines,cela donne une merveilleuse journée pour les heureuses élues!


**Noël**

Auteur: M'andil  
>Bêta: Keiry95<br>Rating: K  
>Dislaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, sauf Ariane et Leslie, qui sont la propriété de M'andil, de même que l'histoire. Je suis simplement celle qui publie (et la première lectrice de M'andil!)<p>

Merci de lire, et de commenter, cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se regardaient en silence depuis bientôt dix minutes, chacun appuyé contre un des murs de la pièce où brûlait un chaleureux feu dans une cheminée.<p>

L'un des deux était blond, et possédait des tifs qui s'élevaient dans tous les sens sans aucun respect pour la gravité. Ses yeux azurs auréolés de vert brillaient à la lumière des flammes, et on le sentait alerte.

Le second secoua les quelques mèches brunes qui pendaient devant son visage. Il avait croisé ses bras d'une manière nonchalante, mais son regard gris aussi dur que l'acier semblait passer aux rayons X son camarade d'infortune.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais tout deux avait reconnu le maintien et l'attitude de guerrier de l'autre.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun avec une barbe entra. Il était habillé sobrement, et son regard luisait d'une lueur intemporelle. Les deux guerriers se redressèrent, chacun se préparant à tout.

L'homme désigna un canapé de la main, souriant :

-Allons, ne soyez pas si tendus. Asseyez-vous, je vais nous servir de quoi nous restaurer.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et du thé ainsi que diverses assiettes emplies de gâteaux apparurent sur la table basse. En une brève concertation du regard, le blond et le brun décidèrent de s'allier provisoirement contre cet inconnu, et obéirent, s'asseyant côte à côte sur le canapé. Ce dernier prit place dans un confortable fauteuil face à eux, toujours souriant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, détendez-vous ! Commençons les présentations… Je m'appelle Nicolas. Et on va dire que ma profession est « faiseur de miracle ».

Le blond prit la suite, d'une voix douce et profonde :

- Cloud Strife. Je suis livreur.

Et le brun termina, un peu froidement de sa voix grave et légèrement rauque :

- Leonheart. Squall Leonheart, mercenaire du SeeD.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ais appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi d'abord expliquer. Je pense que vous vous en doutez, il existe des milliers de mondes parallèles. Vous deux êtes les Héros de vos mondes respectifs, des sauveurs. Et votre histoire est connue sur plusieurs autres mondes.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ne soyez pas si surpris, voyons ! Je suis moi-même connu dans beaucoup de monde, avec un nom changeant… Bref, je…

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

Cloud avait légèrement plissé les yeux, avide de réponses. Nicolas balaya la question d'un revers de main :

- Chez certains peuples un dieu, chez d'autres une divinité de niveau supérieur, ou un esprit, qu'importe. Le tout étant que ma fonction est de réaliser les vœux. Mais cette fonction est plus ou moins contrôlée par les Divinités Dimensionnelles. Aussi, je ne suis pas présent dans vos mondes, bien que cela soit en cours de négociation avec Minerva.

- Quel rapport avec nous ?

- Doucement, jeune lion. Il existe un monde, ou mon action est limitée au plus haut niveau. Je ne peux exercer ma fonction que pendant une brève période, et quand je désobéis, je me fais sérieusement taper sur les doigts ! Et cette année, j'ai décidé… de dépasser un peu les règles.

Il continua avec un petit sourire espiègle :

- Outre les petits miracles, du genre guérison, grosse rentrée d'argent, découverte de l'amour (d'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec Cupidon sur ce sujet) et cetera, j'ai décidé de faire, pour une fois, une grosse bêtise. Vous. Deux personnes ont souhaité, il y a deux jours, vous rencontrer en chair et en os.

Alors que Cloud écarquillait les yeux, digérant les différentes informations un peu épicées, Squall se braqua :

- Quoi ? Je comprends rien, là… Des gens ont demandé à nous voir, et vous allez…

- Oui, vous faire apparaître dans leur monde afin de réaliser leur vœu.

- … Vous êtes plus givré que Zell, franchement…

Cloud secoua la tête :

- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Je suis attendu chez moi, et…

- Et vous allez fêter avec Avalanche la Destruction du Météore, je sais. Votre temps ne sera pas affecté. Et puis, ce service sera rémunéré, bien entendu. J'ai déjà négocié avec les Dieux qui gouvernent vos dimensions, et j'ai réussi à les convaincre de vous prêter, en quelque sorte.

De un, nous ne sommes pas des objets que l'on prête ! Et de deux, nous ne…

- Linoa est stérile, n'est-ce pas ?

Squall se tut, surprit que Nicolas connaisse ce fait, puis baissa la tête, le cœur lourd. Deux ans qu'il essayait de faire un enfant à Linoa, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et toute la technologie de son monde n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider. Nicolas prit une tasse de thé et le sirota :

- Voici le miracle que je vous propose, Squall. Un enfant, peut-être deux si vous réussissez à obliger vos Dieux qu'ils m'ouvrent votre monde.

- Un enfant…

Un petit humain de lui et de Linoa, image de leur union… Squall hocha doucement la tête :

- Très bien. Je suis dans votre plan.

- Bien. Et vous, jeune Cloud…

- Je n'ai pas de souhaits, juste des regrets. Et j'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille avec.

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Je ne ranime pas les morts, c'est aller contre la volonté des Enfers, et je me passerais bien des agents d'Hadès ! Ils sont impolis et parfois rustres ! Bref, pour vous… Vous avez déjà un enfant, même s'il n'est pas de votre sang, et vous vous êtes offert le pardon il y a deux ans…

L'homme réfléchit intensément, fixant le hérisson blond, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire :

- Ah, je sais ! J'enverrais des cadeaux à tous vos amis de votre part, et vous n'aurez rien à débourser ! Après tout, vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal l'année dernière, et vos efforts ont été brisés par la DeepGround.

- Je…

Rendre heureux ses amis, son plus cher souhait… Cloud soupira :

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Tout de suite après avoir pris connaissance de celles que vous allez rencontrer…

* * *

><p>- YEAH ! CLOUD NIVEAU 99 !<p>

La personne qui venait de hurler cela se leva sur son canapé et commença une danse de la joie, hurlant.

Une jeune femme entra dans le salon, regardant d'un œil sceptique la scène :

- Eh bé, ça s'arrange pas avec l'âge, Ariane !

- Tutututute…

- Et en plus elle chante… Ariane, fais gaffe, tu vas…

Sa colocataire partit en arrière… et se vautra sans aucune élégance à terre, s'attirant de nouveau les commentaires de son amie rousse :

- … tomber. Je devrais faire voyante plus tard, moi !

- Regarde moi ça, Leslie, ça y est, il est au top !

- Aaaan, tu as ressorti les polygones ?

- Eh ! N'insulte pas le plus grand jeu de tous les temps, tu veux ?

- Mais oui, ça vaut rien contre « Prince of Persia »…

- Rappelle-moi, qui est-ce qui s'est fini Final Fantasy VIII il n'y a pas longtemps ?

- … Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat…

- Boooon… Plus que quatre jours avant Noël !

Leslie jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre :

- Et il neige bien, dis donc… Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir aller faire de la luge demain ?

- De la luge ? Rappelle-moi ton âge, chérie ?

- … Dix-neuf ans… Et toi, rappelle-moi ton âge, puisque tu fais la folle sur le canapé pour un personnage irréel…

- Beuh… Vingt-sept ?

Ariane travaillait en tant que traductrice et guide dans un musée d'art ancien, et la première fois (et dernière) que Leslie avait invité des « amies » chez elles, les filles avaient prise l'adulte pour sa mère.

- Et il fallait dire que le tailleur noir, le chignon serré et son air pincé de ce jour là n'avaient pas aidé…

En fait, Leslie était en première année d'université d'art, mais le campus était déjà complet lorsque l'administration l'avait inscrit. On l'avait donc placé dans une résidence étudiante, avec une colocataire adulte, une tutrice sensée veillé sur elle.

Elles avaient eu du mal à s'entendre, car goûts différents et chacune étant d'un caractère introverti, mais après un bon apprivoisement tout se passait bien désormais.

Ariane se remit face à l'écran de la télé et reprit en main la manette :

- Bon, c'est le combat final ! Sephiroth n'a aucune chance !

Evidemment, avec ta tête pratiquement collée à l'écran, il va avoir peur et va s'enfuir en courant !

- … Je ne relèverais même pas cette idiotie…

Au fait, Fabien a laissé un message sur le répondeur.

- Tu peux l'effacer directement. Plus rien à cirer de ce type. J'ai rien à faire avec un mec qui drague les collégiennes à la sortie des cours en plus d'avoir une copine.

Leslie hocha la tête, la comprenant. Puis elle alla chercher un bon pot de glace, du Pepsi et du jus d'orange qu'elle installa au pied du canapé et s'assit aux cotés de son amie, passant prendre au passage tous les jeux préférés d'Ariane. La soirée allait être longue, et vu que celle-ci avait besoin de se changer les idées…

L'appartement était éteint depuis au moins quatre heures. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si l'on admettait le léger « plic » d'une goutte d'eau s'échappant du robinet. Les deux filles (après un bon délire sur Final Fantasy II) étaient allées se coucher, prêtes pour une bonne grasse matinée le lendemain.

Le salon de l'appartement s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière bleue. Cette lumière étincela un instant avant de prendre l'apparence de deux formes humaines.

Squall épousseta la poussière bleue qui trainait sur ses bras et grogna :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ?

- Tu ne sais faire que ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Râler.

- … Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- On est dans le même bateau, je te rappelle. Alors on fait ce que ce Nicolas nous a demandé, on prend notre récompense et on rentre chez nous !

- Tu es vraiment sûr d'être livreur ?

- J'ai été mercenaire, pendant trois ans.

- Ca explique tout… Eh, regarde. C'est toi, non ?

Squall tendit à son camarade une boîte de DVD, et Cloud fronça les sourcils en voyant Sephiroth dessus :

- Il avait raison, notre histoire est connue ici…

- Bon, comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, et si on se mettait au boulot ? Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on aura fini !

- De un, on est ici jusqu'à minuit prochain. Et de deux, il fait nuit.

- … Et alors ?

- Bon sang, elles dorment !

- Ah… ? Effectivement, c'est vrai…

- Séparons nous, au moins voyons qui sont nos clientes d'aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

Ils se mirent à explorer l'appartement et Squall ricana en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Puis il appela son partenaire de mission à voix basse :

- Eh !

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que la tienne, elle est là !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Peut-être le « J'aime les hérissons, et alors ? » sur la porte ?

- … Trouve l'autre fille, je m'occupe d'elle.

Cloud rentra silencieusement dans la chambre, et attendit d'être suffisamment habitué à la pénombre pour avancer. Il buta contre une pile de livre, et la dormeuse inspira assez fort pour l'alerter. Elle ne fit que se retourner, et il soupira de soulagement. Faisant plus attention (que faisait une réplique en carton de la Buster Sword dans la chambre d'une fille ?) il s'achemina vers son lit, grimaçant en entendant grincer le parquet.

Doucement, il se posa sur le lit, et prit le loisir d'observer sa « cliente » du jour. Elle était belle, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, et tranquille, prise dans ses rêves. Il se demanda un bref instant si elle rêvait de lui, mais se ravisa avec un sourire. Apprécier quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un n'existait pas, ne signifiait pas obligatoirement rêver de lui chaque nuit. Sa main se leva, et il caressa la joue de l'endormie avec douceur, se demandant si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle ne semblait l'être.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à retirer ses gants de cuirs, assez surpris de réaliser sa pensée. Décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout, il toucha son épaule et eut un mini frisson, regardant sa main avec étonnement : cette peau était normale, mais elle lui avait semblé si agréable !

Mais malheureusement, ses actions avaient bien fini par réveiller Ariane. Elle se redressa, encore totalement endormie, et paniqua en voyant qu'un inconnu était entré dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de partir du lit, mais il la retint :

- Eh…

- Voyeur ! Pervers ! Voleur ! Lâch…

- SHHH !

D'un geste ferme, il la plaqua sur son lit, puis la bâillonna de sa main, la retenant avec facilité contre le lit malgré ses ruades pour se libérer. Cloud se pencha sur son oreille, faisant à voix basse :

- Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Du calme ! Je suis Cloud Strife, je suis là pour toi, arrête de…

- Mmhmemh ?

- Là, voilà…

Il ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui s'était paralysée. Lentement, il lui relâcha la bouche, qu'elle garda ouverte de surprise :

- Qu…qu…quoi… ?

- Shhh…

- Impossible, c'est… Cloud est un personnage inventé… Il n'existe pas, ce n'est…

- Pourtant je suis là, je te le jure.

- On m'a drogué hier soir, il y avait un truc pas net dans la glace…

- Je…

- La ressemblance est tout à fait fortuite, monsieur, et je vous prierais de quitter ma chambre… mieux, mon appartement sur le…

- Tu as fait un vœu, non ? Tu as souhaité que je sois là…

- …

- Personne ne t'a entendu le faire, sauf celui qui m'envoie, et…

- Ah, je le savais : vous êtes un témoin de Jéhovah ! Je ne suis pas chrétienne, et je ne tiens pas à croire en votre Dieu, et si vous continuez, j'appelle la police !

- Jenova ? Non, je ne suis pas un de ces illuminés que l'on trouvait à Nibelheim il y a quatre ans !

- … Nibelheim ?

Ariane clignota des yeux : soit l'acteur jouait très bien, soit il disait la vérité. Car il n'y avait qu'un membre d'Avalanche pour confondre Jenova et Jéhovah… Tremblante, elle s'étira et alluma la lampe de chevet. La brusque lumière fit fermer les yeux de l'intrus, et elle prit le temps d'observer son visage. Le regard de l'homme revint sur elle, et Ariane sentit son cœur accélérer : des yeux pareils, il n'y avait que les SOLDATs qui pouvaient les avoir, ce n'était quelque chose qu'on l'on pouvait obtenir qu'en image de synthèse ! L'excitation grandissante, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Cloud… Strife ?

- Oui.

Elle leva une main hésitante et la posa sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien réel face à elle. Puis elle retira sa main brusquement comme si elle s'était brûlée :

- Vous êtes vraiment là ? Vous pouvez me l'assurer ? Je ne rêve pas ?

- … Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? En défonçant un mur avec Tsurugi ?

- Whoo, de l'humour ? Cloud Strife fait de l'humour ? Alors là, c'est sûr, c'est un rêve !

- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, sinon ?

- Me laisser me rendormir, j'ai eu une dure journée au boulot hier, et on a joué plus que de raison hier soir, j'ai sommeil.

Et Ariane replaça sa tête sur l'oreiller, après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet. Cloud en resta interloqué : c'était tout ? Elle avait la chance de rencontrer un homme qui n'existait que dans ses rêves, et elle préférait dormir ?

Songeant que tout cela devait être bizarre pour elle, il soupira :

- Est-ce que je peux avoir une petite place ?

- Pa…Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre toute la nuit, alors quitte à ne rien faire, autant dormir.

- … Pourquoi pas… ?

Elle se décala sur le coté, et Cloud retira ses bottes et son équipement de cuir, avant de se placer sur le lit, essayant de ne pas prendre trop de place. Ariane se posa contre son torse et après un moment de surprise, il la laissa faire : après tout il était là pour elle…

Doucement, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit, bercé par la calme respiration de la jeune femme…

* * *

><p>Leslie ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle bailla, et comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge électronique : six heure cinquante, encore une fois elle s'était réveillée bien avant son réveil, pour entendre La Petite Sirène chanter… Elle tourna la tête à droite… et dévisagea le jeune homme endormi à ses cotés. Il était assis à terre et dormait tranquillement, la tête posée contre ses bras sur son matelas. Son esprit se vida et elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :<p>

- !

Ariane et Cloud se réveillèrent en sursaut, la jeune femme dans les bras du beau blond. Un second cri les alerta et ils se précipitèrent vers sa source, Ariane ayant rapidement enfilé un peignoir de soie noire.

Leslie était collée à son mur de peur, tandis que Squall la regardait tranquillement, à peine surpris de ce genre de réaction, et il se tourna vers Ariane et Cloud qui arrivaient. La jeune universitaire se précipita dans les bras de son amie :

- Il y a un pervers dans ma chambre, vite, appelle la police !

- Doucement Les… Ce n'est rien…

- Pardon ? T'es myope ou quoi ? Et… Eh, c'est qui ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez nous ?

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai été surprise cette nuit, mais…

- QUOI ? Ils ont dormi ici, en plus ?

- Calme ! Mets un pull, je pense qu'ils vont nous expliquer ce qu'ils font chez nous.

- Mais ça se voit pas ? Ils vont nous cambrioler, nous kidnapper, nous…

- Grands Dieux, Leslie, tu n'as même pas remarqué que c'était Squall Leonheart ?

- Gné ?

Leslie regarda attentivement le brun et écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant :

- Trente secondes, c'est pas possible, il existe pas !

- Viens Leslie, je vais te faire un chocolat au caramel, et ils vont nous expliquer…

En suivant les deux filles dans leur salon, Squall se pencha vers Cloud, grognant :

- Super réveil…

- C'est vrai…

- La tienne a l'air d'avoir vite accepté notre présence, tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, pas encore. Et ce n'est pas « la mienne ».

- Si. C'est ta cliente, je suppose que c'est elle qui a souhaité que tu viennes.

Ariane fit signe aux deux mercenaires de s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Leslie prenait un fauteuil, les yeux ronds de surprise et de peur. La traductrice revint avec une grande tasse fumante, la tendant à son amie :

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien…

- Ariane, je comprends plus rien, là…

- Moi non plus… Bon, Monsieur Strife, si vous vouliez nous expliquer ce que vous faites chez nous.

- Je…

- Attends, tu crois vraiment que c'est Cloud ? Nan, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore dans la PS2 hier soir…

- Tu l'as regardé, Les ? C'est lui, c'est sûr !

- Tu as vérifié sa carte d'identité ?

- Leslie…

- Attends, je me réveille avec le sosie de Squall dans ma chambre, et toi tu affirmes que le blond, c'est Cloud Strife, j'ai le droit de ne pas te croire ?

- Comme tu veux… Bon, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Squall jeta un regard à Cloud qui soupira, comprenant que les explications lui revenaient :

- On nous a ordonné de venir ici.

- Qui ? Aerith ?

- Non. Tu connais… ? Apparemment, vous deux avaient souhaité nous voir, il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Un souhait ? Leslie ! L'étoile filante d'il y a trois jours !

- Whoo, depuis quand ça marche, ces conneries ?

Squall fit d'une voix froide :

- Donc, vous avez vraiment souhaité que nous venions…

- Eh, pas vrai ! C'est elle qui a souhaité que son blondinet membre de Chute de Gravier vienne, moi j'ai rien dit du tout !

Ariane lui jeta un regard en biais :

- De un, c'est Avalanche, pas Chute de Gravier… Pourquoi tu retiens que les noms parodiques ? Et de deux, c'est évident que c'est toi qui as voulu que Squall vienne ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre, comme vœu ?

- Baaah… « Paix et prospérité pour la famille » ?

La traductrice eut un long soupir :

- Leslie…

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai souhaité le rencontrer ! Mais c'est parce que je pensais que c'était totalement irréalisable !

- Bah, là, il est devant toi…

- Sans rire ? Eh… D'ailleurs, on va faire comment ? Ok, il est là, d'accord, les preuves sont là… Mais le temps qu'on trouve comment les balancer dans leurs mondes d'origines, on fait quoi ? Ton salaire n'est pas assez élevé pour quatre, et l'université refuse que j'habite avec des mecs !

Le mercenaire réagit immédiatement :

- On compte pas rester, hein !

Cloud hocha la tête :

- Nous ne sommes sur cette planète que jusqu'à minuit. C'est le marché que nous avons fait.

- Un marché ?

- Oui, un dénommé Nicolas… Il a dit que vous le connaissiez…

- Sans rire ? Saint Nicolas ? Le père Noël ?

Leslie éclata de rire :

- Non, là, c'est trop ! C'est le Papa Noël qui vous a gentiment demandé de venir nous voir ? Le gros bonhomme en rouge ?

- Noël ?

Ariane répondit à Cloud :

- C'est une fête traditionnelle, ici. Le Père Noël, alias Nicolas, apporte des cadeaux et réalise des souhaits des gens gentils et plein de cœur…

- Alors tu dois vraiment être très généreuse, puisqu'il a accepté de transgresser les règles pour toi…

Le tout, dit avec un regard doux fit rougir la jeune femme, qui détourna la tête. Squall eut un reniflement moqueur et même Leslie ricana :

- Alors là, c'est mort, elle est totalement amoureuse… Ariane, généreuse ? Donner ses habits, son sang et des sous aux plus démunis lui suffisaient plus, elle a signé hier pour donner ses organes en cas de décès prématuré…

- Leslie…

- En dehors de ça, Ariane est très égoïste, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu ma jupe en cuir.

- Mééé, j'en ais besoin !

- Si on vous dérange, vous le dites, hein…

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Squall qui semblait assez mécontent d'être ignoré :

- Je suis d'accord pour changer de monde le temps d'une journée, mais je n'ai pas l'attention de jouer les plantes en pot.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui…

- C'est vrai Leslie ! Ils sont là !

- …Et ?

- Bon sang, on va passer la journée avec eux ! Hiiiiiii !

- … Ca y est, les plombs ont sauté… Ariane, tu veux de l'eau pour te calmer ?

- Dites, vous allez faire tout ce qu'on vous demande ? Vraiment tout ?

- Ariane, retire ces pensées perverses de ta tête…

- Je n'ai aucune pensée… Ooooh, tu viens de m'ouvrir un nouvel horizon d'idée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Mon Dieu, et dire que tu es sensée être l'adulte…

- Oui, bah l'adulte, elle t'ordonne d'aller te préparer. Et vite, moi aussi je veux prendre une douche.

- Ok, Ok…

Squall soupira en la voyant partir : une migraine commençait à pointer doucement. Et ce n'était que le début de la journée… Ariane expira doucement, dévorant du regard un Cloud un peu gêné, puis fit :

- Dites, Cloud…

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur votre monde ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en savoir plus que ce qu'on nous dit dans le jeu… Vous avez déjà lu Loveless ? Et les membres d'Avalanche, ils sont comment ? Comment vous faites pour soulever Tsurugi, elle n'est pas trop lourde ? Et…

Squall écarquilla doucement les yeux : effectivement, la journée ne faisait que commencer…

Quelques temps après (et quelques centaines de questions auxquelles Cloud fit de son mieux pour répondre), et une fois que les deux amies furent douchées et habillées, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous ensemble dans le salon, Leslie soupirant :

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Tu veux que je sorte un jeu de société ?

- Noon… Et si on allait un peu dehors ? Ca vous dit, messieurs ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Si ça t'amuse…

Ariane et la jeune universitaire mirent doudoune et gants, avant que la plus jeune fasse :

- Et eux ? On n'a pas de vêtements pour homme, ici ! Ils vont se les geler, dehors !

Squall secoua la tête :

- Ma veste me protège assez, merci.

Et Cloud eut un mini sourire destiné à Ariane :

- Mon exposition prolongée à la Mako m'a donné une grande résistance au froid. On va dire que c'est la seule bonne chose qu'Hojo m'ait apportée…

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis se saisit d'une longue écharpe qu'elle passa sur le cou du blond en rougissant légèrement :

- Héros ou non, je m'en voudrais si vous attrapez froid…

- Merci…

Leslie et Squall échangèrent un regard, le mercenaire claquant de la langue :

- Je trouve qu'il interprète étrangement le contrat…

- Parce que toi, tu l'interprètes comment ?

- Oses me demander quoi que ce soit de bizarre, et contrat ou non, je te flingue.

- Sympa…

- Je plaisante. On m'a promis une grosse récompense, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire tes désirs.

- Désolée, pour ce matin. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser.

- Y a pas de mal. J'aime faire peur. C'est un atout, pour un mercenaire.

- Ouais… Bon, les amoureux, on sort, ou vous préférez continuer à vous faire les yeux doux ?

- Hein ?

- Eh ! C'est pas mon amoureux, Les !

Arrivés dehors, Leslie ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier de joie :

- Trop bien, il y a de la neige partout !

- L'enfant en bas-âge, le retour…

- Zut, hein ? Oh, et si on allait à la colline ? Non ? On y sera au calme…

- Si tu veux… C'est à vingt minutes d'ici, en passant par les bois, ça ne vous dérange pas, messieurs les héros ?

- Pas du tout.

- A-t'on le choix ?

- Ils y en a qui ont l'air ravis de crapahuter dans la forêt, dites moi…

- Toi la naine, tu la ramènes pas.

- La naine ? Non mais oh, c'est pas parce que tu me dépasses d'une tête que tu dois me traiter de naine, hein !

- Aussi pénible que Selphie…

- Eh ! Euh… Tu me compares à Selphie ? La Selphie ?

- Pourquoi, tu en connais d'autres chez toi ?

- Heureusement que non… Eh, t'es vachement moins froid que t'en as l'air !

- … La compagnie de Linoa, peut-être ?

- Woua, Ariane, tu as prononcé son prénom !

- Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas assez folle pour dire son surnom face à Squall. Je tiens à ma vie, moi !

Squall fronça les sourcils :

- Tu ne… l'aimes pas ? Pourtant, tu ne la connais pas…

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Squall. Pour nous, vous n'existez pas, normalement. Alors nous nous permettons de ne pas apprécier certaines personnes.

- Hum… C'est étrange, comme façon de penser…

- Squall… Nous ne venons pas des mêmes mondes, ceci explique cela.

Et les vingt minutes de marche furent assez comiques. Entre un Squall silencieux (et qui avait décidé que se taire était définitivement la meilleure solution pour éviter les ennuis) une Leslie surexcitée par la neige (et aussi parce qu'un personnage de jeu vidéo sur lequel elle bavait était à ses cotés), Ariane et Cloud ressemblaient presque à des parents menant leur progéniture en promenade. Le héros blond avait enfin réussi à passer à un autre sujet que Gaïa, et se faisait expliquer les traditions, rites et origines de Noël.

Et bientôt, la colline s'étala devant leurs yeux.

Bon, ce n'était qu'une trentaine de mètres en légère pente, mais cela suffisait pour réjouir les divers enfants qui venaient y jouer l'hiver. Etant très tôt dans la journée, ils avaient la chance que cette aire de jeu fût encore immaculée et vierge de toute trace. Chacun prit donc le temps d'admirer le paysage blanc digne d'une carte postale.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ariane craque. Discrètement, elle ramassa un peu de neige, qu'elle tassa en boule avec un air espiègle. Et Cloud sursauta en sentant cette boule froide l'atteindre en pleine nuque. Il se débarrassa bien vite de la neige, et lança un regard accusateur à la jeune femme qui riait avec joie. Leslie soupira théâtralement de découragement, soupir qui fut interrompu par une nouvelle attaque de son amie. Elle grogna :

- Ah, c'est comme ça que tu le prends…

La bataille débuta joyeusement. Cloud et Squall s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir échapper à la neige, sans succès puisqu'ils furent canardés tout les deux. D'un silencieux accord, ils empoignèrent à leur tour de la neige et s'engagèrent dans le combat. Les équipes se firent seules, les filles contre les garçons, qui firent de leur mieux pour ne pas utiliser ni leur magie, ni leur réelle force.

Ils finirent tous assis dans la neige, riant plus ou moins facilement selon les personnes (c'est-à-dire un bref sourire pour Squall, un petit rire clair pour Cloud et deux francs rires de la part des amies). Ariane fit :

- Retomber en enfance, c'est cool parfois !

- Tu ne retombes pas en enfance, 'Riane, tu es une enfant !

Ariane lui tira puérilement la langue, confirmant ainsi les paroles de son amie, puis se redressa, s'époussetant :

- Bon, on est trempées, maintenant ! On va en ville se prendre un bon chocolat chaud ? C'est moi qui invite !

- En même temps, tu es la seule de nous deux à avoir un salaire…

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, tout le monde se trouvait dans un confortable salon, quatre tasses de chocolats fumants sur une table. Voyant les regards envieux qu'envoyaient les autres clientes sur Cloud et Squall, Ariane et Leslie réagirent. La première attrapa la main du blond et jeta un regard fier aux filles qui les assassinaient des yeux, tandis que la seconde se posait contre l'épaule du brun. Cloud, gêné, fit :

- Donc… Pourquoi avez-vous fait le vœu de nous voir, au fait ?

Leslie répondit rapidement :

- Moi, c'était parce que je savais que c'était normalement pas possible, et que j'ai voulu évité le banal souhait de paix dans le monde-bien que je la veuille aussi, t'en fais pas !

- … Moi ça n'allait pas fort avec mon copain. Et je dois dire que j'ai pensé à la première connerie qui m'est passé par la tête…

Sa jeune amie embraya sur le sujet :

- D'ailleurs, le Fabien… Il cherche vraiment à se taper des filles de seize ans, alors qu'il en a quinze de plus ?

- Je ne me souviens même plus ce que j'aimais chez lui, tiens… Un an de couple, mon record !

Squall fronça les sourcils :

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas ?

- On va dire que l'on a été heureux pendant un temps… Enfin, que j'étais aveugle pendant un bon bout de temps. Heureusement qu'on s'est pas marié, je vous dis pas la galère ! Enfin bon… Raah, repenser à ça m'énerve !

Cloud changea immédiatement de sujet :

- Pourquoi nous deux en particulier ?

Les deux femmes rougirent et se regardèrent, gênées. Leslie eut un léger rire :

- Joker. C'est assez… embarrassant, ça… Toi d'abord, Ariane !

- Euuuuh…. Ecoutez, ce serait franchement compliqué à expliquer… Vous êtes un héros, Cloud. Un modèle pour moi, quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher quand je ne vais pas bien…

- Pourtant… Je ne suis capable d'aider personne…

Ariane lui caressa le dos de la main avec douceur, voulant le rassurer

- Vous n'êtes pas un incapable. Vous êtes humain.

Squall se tourna vers Leslie :

- Et… qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ?

- … Je sais pas moi, le fait que tu sois un pur canon ?

- Juste pour ça ?

- Non ! Tu es… intéressant, et… Je sais pas expliquer moi !

La traductrice mit un terme à l'embarras de son amie :

- On ne peut pas vous expliquer. Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Et si on se séparait ? Je voudrais bien montrer à Squall deux ou trois trucs en ville… Et je suis sûre que tu voudrais en faire de même avec ton blondinet…

- Ce n'est pas un « blondinet »… Et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… Tu as enfin retrouvé ton cerveau, Les ? Je pensais que tu l'avais perdu en voyant Squall ce matin…

- … Toi, t'es morte !

Cloud grimaça sous les coups de pieds de Leslie :

- Aïe !

- Oh pardon, ce n'est pas toi que je visais ! Bon, viens Squall, laissons nos deux amoureux ensemble !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de…

La journée fila en un temps record, pour les quatre.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Squall trouvait que Leslie était une fille passionnante, vivante, et avait apprécié le fait qu'elle ne tente aucun rapprochement avec lui. Car il avait tout de même une petite pensée coupable pour Linoa… mais bon, c'était pour leur enfant qu'il faisait cela. L'idée de la joie de son amour lorsqu'elle se saurait enceinte l'avait aidé à passer outre sa méfiance naturelle envers les gens, et donc à être détendu avec Leslie.

Leslie, elle était au paradis. Un mec de ses fantasmes à ses côtés, la neige qui tombait doucement… Ce souvenir serait chéri jusqu'à sa mort, même si tout cela semblait impossible et irréel… Elle se sentait aussi extrêmement reconnaissante envers l'entité qui avait permis la réalisation de ce vœu, et se sentait la personne la plus heureuse personne du monde entier.

Cloud avait énormément aimé Ariane. C'était pour lui une femme cultivée et douce, qui s'était montré très adulte et calme une fois son amie partie. Il avait eu plusieurs conversations sérieuses avec elle, et il pouvait affirmer sans hésiter qu'il se sentait vraiment frustré qu'ils ne viennent pas du même monde, car la jeune femme pouvait sans aucun problème devenir une très bonne amie.

Ariane ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Etre avec Cloud était quelque chose de magique, il était tel qu'elle se l'était toujours imaginé, et être avec lui l'empêchait de penser à sa vie monotone. Elle songea plusieurs fois qu'il était l'homme parfait, et regretta de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps qu'une journée.

Ils marchaient tous les deux ensembles dans la galerie marchande, une crêpe chaude dans la main quand Cloud montra un banc :

- Veux-tu t'asseoir ?

- Gentil, fort, galant… Avez-vous seulement un défaut ?

- … Pas assez fort pour protéger ceux que j'aime, malheureusement…

- …Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas parler de cela…

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas toujours été « gentil ». Ce sont Tifa et les enfants qui m'ont changé…

Sur le banc, Ariane regarda le plafond en mangeant sa crêpe et eut un sourire. Cloud demanda, curieux de cette soudaine joie :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle prit le temps d'avaler puis désigna une plante au-dessus d'eux :

-Là, du gui. C'est une tradition de Noël. Normalement, quand on se trouve sous du gui, on doit s'embrasser. Cela rapproche les gens…

- … Ce Nicolas, il est vraiment important, pour Noël ?

- Oui. C'est le « patron » de cette fête.

- Il m'a dit que plus des gens croyaient en lui et l'aidaient à exister, plus son pouvoir devenait grand…

- Je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël, ni aux saints, mais maintenant je suis prête à croire que Nicolas existe !

- Alors je suppose que suivre la tradition du gui l'aidera certainement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute… ?

Ariane se tourna vers lui, prête à lui faire la bise mais resta paralysée quand elle vit le visage du blond se pencher vers elle et sceller un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent et approfondirent leur étreinte, chacun appréciant les caresses buccales de l'autre, puis se séparèrent lentement, un peu rouges. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence gêné :

- Wahou… Ca, c'était un baiser…

- …Tu embrasses bien… Aussi bien que Tifa…

- Ti-Tifa ? Non, vous êtes avec Tifa ? Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

- Merci…

Tout le monde se retrouva à l'appartement devant un bon repas préparé à quatre, et la soirée fut assez joyeuse. Puis minuit approcha, pas à pas, minute par minute… Jusqu'à…

Cloud soupira en regardant l'horloge du salon :

- L'heure arrive, il faudrait se dire au revoir…

Un concert de protestation de la part des filles lui fit écho, mais Squall grogna :

- Le contrat, c'est le contrat ! Salut !

Leslie s'exclama :

- Alors c'est comme ça ? « Wahou, journée de merde au revoir ? »

Le SEED se détourna et fit d'une voix gênée :

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les adieux… Surtout quand j'ai passé une bonne journée…

- Oh… Merci…

Souriant tendrement, Ariane regarda Cloud :

- Merci, Cloud, pour les souvenirs que vous nous avez laissé. Remerciez Nicolas de notre part et... Non, c'est idiot…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'allais dire « ne nous oubliez pas », mais c'est stupide !

Le blond hocha la tête négativement :

- Je parlerai de vous deux à Avalanche. Je pense qu'ils auraient aimé te connaître.

L'horloge sonne minuit. Cloud et Squall s'illuminèrent doucement de bleu, leur corps s'évanouissant lentement en fumée au fur et à mesure des coups de l'horloge.

Soudain Leslie, qui semblait hésiter sur quelque chose, se précipita sur Squall. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à la va-vite.

Surpris, le mercenaire lui répondit rapidement, approfondissant leur étreinte, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement.

Des deux personnes irréelles ne resta qu'un parfum de magie flottant dans l'air…

* * *

><p>- Pose cette guirlande ici, Denzel… Parfait.<p>

Cloud posa la dernière boule dans le sapin et admira son œuvre, fier de lui. Tifa arriva et se pelotonna dans son dos :

- Les dindes finissent de cuire, et les invités arrivent peu à peu… Tu sais, Cloud…

- Oui, Tifa ?

- J'adore cette tradition que tu as ramené de cet autre monde… Rufus Shinra a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour la faire partager avec la population, avec la WRO…

- Super… Oh !

La barmaid suivit la direction du regard de Cloud vers le plafond et gloussa :

- Du gui ?

- C'est ma tradition de Noël préférée…

Souplement, il fit basculer la brune et l'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

><p>- Sonia !<p>

Linoa soupira et rattrapa sa fille, replaçant le bonnet rouge qui avait glissé :

- Tu vas attraper froid ma chérie !

- Neige !

- Oui, il neige… Squall, que fais-tu ?

Le SEED finit son ouvrage et eut un petit sourire :

- La Selphie d'un autre monde m'a appris à en faire… Un bonhomme de neige…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je ferais passer à l'auteur toutes vos reviews! Merci d'avoir lu!<p> 


End file.
